Brave Cave of Horror!
|Row 4 title = Boss |Row 4 info = Crobat and Zubat Ticks |Row 5 title = Previous Episode |Row 5 info = Gothitelle's Zombies! |Row 6 title = Next Episode |Row 6 info = Picking Pumpkin Patch!}} Krokorokula! is the eighth episode in Season 2, and the 34th episode of the Bradly's Double 7 Halloween special. Plot Misaki is get his hat of the bin and Misaki puts his hat on your head, Misaki dressed up as a ghostly princess witch, Bradly and Stoutland is lying down with , Bradly look at Misaki dress up like a ghost princess witch, Misaki talks to Bradly, Bradly tells Misaki dress up like a witch, Misaki gets the phone call from SmartBoard talk to Aurea Juniper, On SmartBoard a news broadcast shows the vampire Pidoves with tiny puncture marks in their necks. The vampire Pidoves became zombies where they chase Aurea Juniper, Krokorok becomes afraid while Bradly thinks its a well made fake news report. Where she observes a shadowy figure moving across the city. The next scene in city Vincenzo tells an angry crowd that there is a vampire problem in city and seeks to stop it. He throws wooden spikes to the crowd to arm them where he and the crowd attempts to hunt the vampire. In Bradly's house Krokorok hides under a blankey afraid of the vampire. Bradly tells him that it is fake and tells him, Bradly, Stoutland, Krokorok and Misaki leaves her house to the van and drives to the Haunted House. Tranquill using the binoculars. She found what appears to be a bat but is actually a swarm of the Zubat vampire ticks desiring to get all blood in city, Krokorok sees the swarm and is afraid but Bradly thinks that he is too afraid without being aware of the swarm. Soon the ticks began to bite Krokorok's neck, When the ticks approach Bradly they smell his garlic necklace and repel but they move to a different target. Bradly walks with Misaki and the basked while Krokorok undergoes transformation into a vampire is coming. After his transformation he tries to bite Bradly but bit his garlic necklace. Bradly realize that Krokorok becomes a vampire where he becomes afraid of him. He gets shocked by lightning and gets attacked by Krokorok. When Bradly uses his necklace to Krokorok is weakened, pleading for help, Bradly and Misaki gets inside the haunted house and it's very spooky. Then the pop songplays After the song. Soon Krokorok then sees the angry mob seeking to kill vampires but Bradly, Stoutland and Misaki takes him hiding into a tree behind them. Bradly puts Stoutland hide inside the bag, When Krokorok talks loud on drinking blood, Cheuk-Ken hears him and tells the angry mob enemies that the vampire is in the tree. The angry mob enemies strikes the tree but Misaki use the broom and flies out of the tree and Krorokok turns into a bat with Bradly hold his leg and flies out of the tree into their house. The angry mob enemies saw them and chases them to their house. Bradly, Krokorok and Misaki goes into the Barnyard Home for shelter with Tranquill. In Barnyard Home Misaki and Tranquill tells Bradly and Krokorok a story told from her grandmother about the Zubat vampire ticks. She explains about a large vampire tick named Crobat terrorizing the mountains. She also reads a book on how Krokorok's vampire condition can be treated, where says that to cure one infected by the Zubat Ticks is to drench, dip, or dunk them into garlic juice, before the 12th stroke on Halloween or else the victim becomes a vampire forever, Bradly and Krokorok wanders how they can get garlic juice but Misaki tells them about an abandoned garlic factory that can hold the answer. When Bradly, Krokorok and Misaki gets out of the Barnyard Home the angry mob appears and were about to attack them but Crobat appears, claiming that Krokorok becomes a minion of his. Misaki flies away with broom but Krokorok loses his mind as Crobat interferes him. Bradly tells him Krokorok to turn into a bat which he did, and flies away with Krokorok by holding leg. The ticks swarm and bites the Greaser Brothers Trio, scaring away the rest of the angry mob is Martin, Victor, Vincenzo, Jake and Theo. Jennifer appears, asking if the Greaser Brothers are vampires and wants to be one. Jeremiah curls him like a ball and throws him, with the Greaser Brothers Trio becoming bats and fly away, ignoring Jennifer. Bradly holding Krokorok's leg and Misaki flies into the garlic factory from above. In midair Krokorok says blood several times before attacking Bradly. Misaki tells him to eat the necklace. Bradly refuses but Misaki puts his necklace into his Krokorok's mouth to eat it. When Krokorok recedes his vampire state he and Krokorok with Bradly falls. Misaki soon carries Bradly and Krokorok with her arms onto his together lands into the entrance of the factory but Krokorok loses consciousness. Crobat appears with vampire forms of Summit School residents. Misaki distracts Crobat and his minions while Bradly enters the factory. As they enter Bradly locks the door behind him and searches for garlic, where only found one. Soon Misaki appears as a vampire where she chases Bradly and Krokorok but Bradly eats the garlic and his breath made her fall. Bradly carries Krokorok went to the attic but they found Crobat and his minions, where they would bite Bradly. Jennifer appears but Jeremiah tosses him out of the factory. Bradly carries Krokorok goes out of the window outside and climbs to reach for the giant garlic atop the factory. Bradly touches the giant garlic where it falls down through the factory. Bradly realizes his mistake and Crobat roars at him, knocking Bradly and Krokorok down where the giant garlic fell through. They fell down to the ground, where soon Bradly and Krokorok discovers that the giant garlic is on a machine where it can turn to juice. Bradly throws Krokorok like a hook into the switch, where they fell while moving the switch. The machine powers itself, activating the long unused equipment. Bradly climbs where the juice is poured. At the stroke of 12, he taunts the vampires as the garlic begins to turn to liquid. Every vampire-turned characters in their bat form turn into their regular forms. Krokorok wakes up and throws Crobat but starts to attack Bradly as a vampire. The former mob yells "Bite him" for Krokorok to bite Bradly. The garlic begins to drip but the machine went off when Maximus trips on the cord, but he puts it back on, much the vampires doom. Bradly jumps out of the juice, The garlic juice drenches the vampires and breaks the barrel it fell into. The vampires have return to normal as a result of the garlic juice. Krokorok thanks Bradly for saving him and ticks have also lost their vampire abilities but they claim they still get to suck blood and Crobat leaves away. Rin enters the factory, wondering what happens in the place. Krokorok tells him the entire story as a vampire. Rin says that a kid in a really good wolf costume bit him. He shows his bite marks on his right leg to Bradly, Krokorok and Misaki where he transforms into a wolf, scaring the other friends as they are seen running and leaves out of the factory. Bradly gets Stoutland out of his bag and carry it, Misaki talk to says goodbye for Jake, Theo, Victor and Martin, Bradly and her friends are going home, But Theo, Jake, Victor and Martin is going to the Barnyard Home. Exhausted and disappointed due to their previous loss, Team Chan spots a Aggron near the hill and makes a vain attempt to catch it. But in the blink of an eye, the Armor Pok mon blasts them off with its Flash Cannon. Characters Protagonist Characters *'Bradly' *'Anika' (at the party) *'Kermit' (at the party) *'Kirby' (at the party) *' ' (Krokorokula) *' ' *'Misaki the Princess Witch' *'Bear' (at the party) *'Stoutland' Minor Characters *'Victor' (angry crowd; angry mob) *'Jake' (angry crowd; angry mob) *'Theo' (angry crowd; angry mob) *'Martin' (angry crowd; angry mob) *'Emily' (angry crowd) *'Keiko' (angry crowd) *'Susana' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd; flashback) *'Goomba' (angry crowd) *'Koopa Troopa' (angry crowd) *'Petey' (angry crowd) *'Hammer Bro.' (angry crowd) *'Boo' (angry crowd) *'Dry Bones' (angry crowd) *'Paratroopa' (angry crowd) *'Waffle' (angry crowd) *'El Tigre' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' Antagonist Characters *'Jackie Chan' *'Pierre Chan' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Jeremiah' (angry mob) *'Maximus' (angry mob) *'Cheuk-Ken' (angry mob) *'Vincenzo' (angry mob) *'Jennifer' *'Rin' (at the party; wolf) *'Generic Angry Crowds' (multiple) *'Hayley' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) Supporting Characters *'Aurea Juniper' (SmartBoard) *' ' (angry crowd) *'Sakura' (angry crowd) *'Lucia' (angry crowd) *'Miyu' (angry crowd) *'Haru' (angry crowd) *'Mia' (angry crowd) *'Fumiko' (angry crowd) *'Oscar' (angry crowd) *'Shinnosuke' (angry crowd) *'Akira' (angry crowd) *'Eduardo' (angry crowd) *'David' (angry crowd) Wild Enemies *' ' (multiple; SmartBoard) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd; multiple) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) *' ' (angry crowd) Trivia *The title is a play on Dracula. *Character costumes in the episode: **'Bradly Dobbs' and Stoutland Puppy wears a pirate costume. **'Anika Rashid' wears a handy costume. **'Kermit the Frog' wears a crudely made mummy costume. **'Kirby' wears a werewolf costume. **'Misaki Tsakalos' wears a princess ghost witch costume. **'Tranquill' wears a angle costume. **'Krokorok' wears a Dracula costume. **'Grizzly Bear' wears a Rock'n Roll costume. **'Jeremiah Gabriel' wears a Gladiator costume. **'Maximus Townson' wears a tomahawk costume. **'Cheuk-Ken Chan' wears a jail costume. **'Vincenzo Mayo' wears a bagpipes costume. **'Victor Lee' wears a magician costume. **'Jake Tsakalos' wears a werewolf costume. **'Theo Barua' wears a Frankenstein costume. **'Martin Patel' wears a bandit costume. **'Rin Tsakalos' wears a Bride of Frankenstein costume. *There are all the angry mobs will be The Greaser Brothers Trio, Vincenzo, Martin, Jake, Victor, Theo, Mario Enemies, Waffle, El Tigre, Kanto Pok mon and Generic Angry Crowds. *Everyone turns into the vampires at Crobat is Krokorok, Misaki, The Greaser Brothers, Victor, Vincenzo, Jake, Theo and Martin. *'Bradly' and Stoutland are not a vampire. *'Jennifer', Waffle, El Tigre, Mario Enemies, Kanto Pok mon, Team Chan, Aggron and Generic Angry Crowds is not wearing costumes. *Effect Maximus plug back on and turn into the garlic juice on all the vampires will die and return to normal. Category:Halloween Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Specials